ZSF2/SRD:Combat
Initiative Once combat has been initiated, everybody involved in the battle rolls an initiative check. An initiative check applies the Agility, Freerunning and Intuition skills, taking the sum of the highest skill and synergizing the other(s), if any, while subtracting any penalties from wounds or fatigue/mana drain (d100+- Penalties). Turn order is established at the beginning of the battle by sorting the character's results from highest to lowest; when the last combatant acts, the round ends, and the same order is used, except in such cases that require changes in initiative (such as the inclusion of additional combatants or a battle ending or altering at GM discretion). If multiple initiative checks end in ties shared between multiple combatants, the character who rolled first takes precedence. Any combatant that exceeds the enemy's initiative check (in the case of multiple enemies, take the highest result) by 100 or more is given an extra turn (EXTurn) to use in the first round of combat. Attacking When it's your turn, you may attack an enemy. You do this by announcing a target and a weapon, then rolling Speed d100+Accuracy Attack Speed The speed of an attack shows how much of the round that it takes. A Speed 1 attack takes up the entire round, a Speed 2 attack takes up half the round, and a Speed 3 attack takes, of course, one third of the round. While normally only a single combat action is done per character per round, it is possible to mix attacks as long as they don't go over the one round limit. Accuracy This is determined by a variety of things. First, you get normal synergy from your relevant combat skills, followed by the bonus that your weapon has. Then, subtract any penalties that you might have, either from -Combat on armor or Exotic/Heavy penalties on the weapon that you don't resist. Damage If you hit with an attack, it either does damage based on the weapon and the difference between the rolls or it causes a Mortal Wound (half of a MW with nonlethal attacks). The point at which an attack is considered lethal is when the difference between an attack roll and a defense roll is equal or greater than the attack's Lethality combined with the defender's Lethal Resistance. Lethal Piercing reduces this up to the defender's LR and Armor Piercing reduces it up to the defender's Armor Bonus. *Make sure the GM is aware of any factors to help them more accurately calculate damage. Defending *'Dodge:' Dodge Skill+Armor Bonus **'Dodge Skill:' Agility/Athletics with normal synergy **'Armor Bonus:' Highest Armor Bonus/Shield Bonus with normal synergy *'Unaware:' Armor Bonus+30; This is a flat number, not a roll *'Physical Resist:' Endurance+1/2 Willpower **1/2 Armor Bonus is added for external effects *'Mental Resist:' Willpower+Lethal Resistance **'Lethal Resistance:' Half Endurance+Highest Equipment LR Environment Modifiers Weather *'Sandstorm(Heavy):' -30 accuracy, resisted by half Perception. Terrain *'Sandy: '''DC 30 Athletics or Freerunning check to move; DC 50 if an attack is made in the same turn. *'Underwater:' All characters must make a 2d4+(Stamina/10) roll to determine how deep of a breath they can take- this determines the number of rounds they last. d100+Athletics+StrengthSynergy must be used to move in the water. -30 to all actions, resisted by Athletics or Strength (for movements), Willpower (for magic), and cannot be resisted when using firearms. Cover *'Light Cover:' +15 defense to ranged attacks, -5 accuracy *'Medium Cover:' +25 defense against range, -15 accuracy Other Options *'Leadership (Free Action):' You may use a Leadership skill to give a bonus to allies nearby. Up to two of these bonuses can be used by any one person in a turn. **'Bonus:' (Skill+1/2 Charisma)/5 ***Charisma does not effect how the skill effects yourself *'Reload (Speed 1):' When your firearm runs out of ammunition, you may reload it if you are carrying spare ammunition. Make sure to keep track of how much ammo your character uses. *'Hiding (Speed X):' You may make a Stealth check to hide yourself from enemies. If your check beats their Perception checks, you may make attacks against their Unaware Defense. Loud or melee attacks can reveal your location. **'Bonus:' Stealth+1/2 Agility Special Actions *'Adrenaline Rush:' Ignore all wounds for one full round; This may be used up to once per hour **'Cost:' 5 Fatigue *'Emergency Action:' You may make a single extra Speed 3 action, Reload, or Light Weapon attack. **'Requirements:' +5 Weapon Skill and +5 Dodge Skill **'Cost:' 5 Fatigue *'Focus:' You may reroll your worst roll during your next turn **'Requirements:' +15 Weapon Skill **'Cost:' 5 Fatigue; Current turn *'Cover:' You may roll a dodge check to attempt to recieve attacks for an ally. If your dodge checks beat the attack checks, you take the damage. If your dodge checks surpass the attack checks by 30 or more, then neither you nor the original target take damage **'Requirements:' +15 Dodge Skill **'Cost:' 5 Fatigue *'Interception:' You may make a full round's worth of actions against an enemy attempting an action. If you hit at half lethality or higher, the target's roll is reduced by 50 **'Requirements:' +25 Dodge Skill and +25 Weapon Skill **'Cost:' 10 Fatigue; 1 counter attack per attack made *'Ready Turn:' You may make two turns during your next available turn. (May stack with Focus) **'Cost:''' Current and following turn Category:System